Hunter x Hunter
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: Alternate retelling of the original Hunter x Hunter series. Start from episode 69... A story about the adventure of Gon Freece, Killua Zoldyck, Biscuit Krueger and Miyashita Chitanda!.I'm suck at summaries, sorry. I promise it'll be good, Just read it! /Killua x Oc\ R&R.


**Hey ya!**

**Yep! I re-write this and this started in episode 69! oh ! and you can see my OC's profile in my profile! PLEASE READ it! DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! SO, ENJOY! ^_^**

**Warning: **Definitely have OOC Characters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any of its character! Nu-uh! BUT! I own my OC!

* * *

_Flashback/**Memories**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A x Heated x Showdown**

Gon, Biscuit, Chitanda and Killua have teamed up with Hisoka and Goreinu to challenge Razor once again. To round out the party, they recruit Team Tsezguerra. They stand in front of the team and explain their plans to them

"Together, there are six of you?" Tsezguerra ask

"Yeah, this is all of us" he nodded

"There are two others in my group" Tsezguerra said as he snaps his finger and two people appeared behind the trees

"This only give us a total of ten" He said, "Where do you plan to find the rest?"

"We'll need fifteen members, right?" Goreinu ask, "We can use stand-ins for the remaining five. Invite players who wants to return to the real world but can't"

"They won't be able to help, but they won't care about receiving cards, either" Killua said

"Meaning that the ten of us will have to win the contest. I don't know how strong our opponents are, but can we?"

"We can" Goreinu states "Even if we can't manage weight wins, we're allowed to switch members and try it again"

"So whether we can win depends on you guys" Killua said "Show us your _Ren_"

"We'll decide if we want you afterwards" He added

"Hey, hey... I see our roles have been reversed" Tsezguerra said "Very well. Here I go!"

Tsezguerra bent down and focused his _Ren _on his feet before yelling and jumped to the sky.

"Uwa!" Gon yelled in surprise

"Awesome!" Killua nodded

"If I use my full strength, I can fly higher" Tsezguerra said as Killua and Gon chuckled "My record is sixteen meters, eighty centimeters"

"Ready and..." Killua and Gon repeated Tsezguerra's action "Go!" and then they blast up higher than Tsezguerra himself.

'_They shattered my record with ease. How much have they improved in such a short period of time?' _Tsezguerra thought before lands to the ground

"I'm impressed" He said, "Although you still fall a bit short of my full height"

"Yosh! Let's do it again!" Gon said after they lands

"No way. You won't stop until you win" Killua said

"One more time... just once more!" Gon said

"Oh.. You passed. Nice jump" Killua turns toward Tsezguerra who's twitching in annoyance

"Once more!" Gon begged

"Why don't you do it with Chitanda?" Biscuit suggested

"No way! I won't be able to win against Chi-chan!" Gon wailed

"O-of course you will" Chitanda smiles

"I want to do it with Killua! Come on Killua!"

"No means no, Gon" Killua sighed

"Please?" Gon said

"G-Go on Killua-kun. You know he won't stop untill you agree with h-him"

"Yeah! What Chi-chan said!"

"Fine" Killua sighed as they started again

"Sorry... they're only kids, so let it slide" Goreinu said "We believe that you guys are strong. But it comes down to figuring out who to assign to which sports"

"Do we know all the sports they'll use?" Tsezguerra ask

"We've managed confirm these eight" Goreinu said "Depending on our success, they may add additional sports" Goreinu explains

"I understand..."

"Hey, this is bad!" One of Tsezguerra's friends said

"What is it?"

"Team Genthru is up to ninety seven cards"

"Eh?" Everyone gasped

'_Then they're only missing Patch of Shore and Lucky Alexandrite!' _Killua and Gon thought

* * *

After a week has passed, Gon, Biscuit, Goreinu, Chitanda, Killua, Tsezguerra, and others are ready to take on Razor and his crew.

"Over the past week, we've run various simulations and have prepared accordingly. We can't afford to lose"

"We've to win"

"Yes, we will win" Biscuit said

"Yosh! Let's go!" Goreinu said as they walks into the building. They're now standing around ring of boxing

"We'll begin with boxing" Razor said as one of Tsezguerra friend named Barry stepped into the ring

"I'll send you packing" Barry's opponent said

"His special ability is teleportation" Killua said

"He can teleport his uppercut" Gon said as the bell ring

"Fight!" Razor said as Barry quickly move towards his opponent

'_H-he's fast!' _The opponent stated _'An infighter?' _he ask before covers his face

'_If i'm close enough, his Emiter advantages are worthless. He'll be so busy guarding, he wont have a chance to use teleportation' _Barry thought while punching his opponent several times before he hits the stomach

"Nice!" Killua and Gon said

'_The pattern depicted on the ring is a sacred symbol that boost Nen. Suggesting that he can only teleport while standing within the ring. Essentially, he's revealing that he isn't all that strong. That opponent is unworthy of us' _Tsezguerra smirked as Barry knocked out his opponent

"The winner is Barry!" Razor said while lifting Barry's hand

"Yatta!" Gon yelled. The next one is bowling and be won by Rodriot, basketball by Kess

"Yes!" Killua said, "That's three wins!"

'_In terms of combats strength, seven are very strong. This is getting interesting...' _Razor smirked

"You guys can toss your matches. I'll take it from here" He said

"Roger that" all of them nodded

"Wait!" A voice yelled, "I'm done following your orders. I'll be doing things with my way now"

"Hey, brat! Let's step outside!" Bopobo yelled to Killua

"Outside? Do you think this is a sumo ring?" Killua reply

"I'm done playing around here" He said while walking towards Killua "Want me to kill you here?"

"Hey, Bopobo!" One of Razor's team stopped him

"That's a violation of our agreement" Razor said, "Want to go back to the slammer, Bopobo?"

"I don't give damn about it!" He yelled, "I'm done playing this stupid games! Anyone else with me? If we team up, we can crush that bastard and we can use a ship to get out from this island!"

Razor gather up his _Nen _and a red ball forms in his hand before he throw it towards Bopobo which make Bopobo's head to blow up. Everyone in the room's eyes widen before gasping in shock while Chitanda clutches Killua's hand tightly.

"You'll be punished for breaking the taboo. Didn't I warn you?" Razor said

"Y-yes, you did" One of Razor's team stuttered

"Did I idiot think I wouldn't kill him?" Razor snorted, "Okay, I'll go next"

"Hey, this looks bad"

"We can't fight those guys..."

"No, hold on" Goreinu said "We'll be doing the fighting"

"We explained how this work If the ten of us cannot secure eight victories, you can just give up without fighting" Tsezguerra said

"Really?"

"You guarantee we won't have to fight?"

"Yeah, sure" Tsezguerra said before turning around towards Razor _'That guy has a much stronger aura than the rest and judging by the previous conversation, he must be a Game Master' _

"Can I ask something? That guy's dead, what about the sumo match?" Killua ask

"Hm? Oh, you get the win" Razor said

"But we never decided who we were sending"

'_You're the one who said you were going to do the sumo' _Biscuit said

"I don't care who you give the win to. Just give it to one of the guys standing in the back" Razor offered

"Okay then, you got the sumo win" Killua pointed at one of the guys

"Eh? Wait, me?"

"That gives us four wins" Killua said

"Okay then... I'll go with an eight on eight game of dodgeball" Razor said as he forms some people behind him

"Pick the eight members you'll field. I already have mine"

"Wait a minute. How is this score?" Goreinu ask

"It's one win per person, right?" Barry ask

"Yes, one win per person" Razor said "So the victorious team receives eight wins. Simple enough, yes?"

"So that was the plan?"

'_No matter how many of his weaker members we defeat, he can still win this entire game alone. Razor and the fourteen devils... the devils are his Nen ability' _Tsezguerra thought

"I'm against this! If we have to field eight, you need one more!"

"I'm not fighting that guy!"

"I'm leaving now!"

"Once the match begins, you can deliberately let yourself be hit-"

"Screw that! Didn't you see that? If he hit us with that ball, we're dead!"

"Oh, just so everything is clear, we'll be using a normal ball. But with _Nen_, it's just as strong as the _Nen _projectile I launched earlier" Razor said

"This si crazy... I'm outta here!"

"Sorry but I don't want to die yet!"

"P-please wait!" Chitanda yelled or so she thought she is

"We'll think of something real quick!" Killua added

'_This is very bad. We only have seven player of any use. So we're forced to pick one of these spineless wimps' _Tsezguerra thought

"We'll do this by ourselves" Gon said as everyone turned around and he continues, "I our lives are on the line,We should only field willing players"

"Do you have a problem if we only field seven?" Gon asks to Razor

"Yes, actually, I can't let you do that. You will have to field eight members. Otherwise, why ask you to recruit fifteen?" Razor smirks

"Saying this to an in-game character is probably pointless, but wasn't Bopobo's one of your allies? What did he do to deserve death?"

"Burglary murder and rape murder. Eleven confirmed counts alone" Razor said

"This is the real world" Hisoka said

"This place, Greed Island, is located somewhere in the real world. This game takes place in the real world" Tsezguerra explains

"Revealing that information to a player who believes they're inside a game is a taboo. Bopobo was executed for breaking that taboo. This guy, Razor, is a Game Master, a real human" he added

"Game Master?" Gon asked

"I-is he o-one of the people who made this game?" Chitanda ask

"Huh?" Gon ask

"You know?" Killua ask

"Indeed I'm" Chitanda nodded

"So.. eh?" Gon ask

"Bopobo and the other pirates are real death row crimials. Not only did he disobey orders; he attempted to instigate an escape. Execution was a fair consequence" Tsezguerra said

"This is the real world?" Gon ask

"That is correct" Hisoka said

"I never noticed" Killua said

"I hadn't even consider that" Biscuit said as they hears the ball slamed and turned towards Razor

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Since this island is still isolated from the rest of the world" He said

"Wait a minute! If this is the real world, does that mean that Ging is here, on Greed Island?" Gon asked

"Ging?" Goreinu questioned

"I see, you must be Gon" Razor said as he boosted his _Nen_

"Yeah"

"I was instructed not to go easy on you by your old man" Razor said as Gin smiled

"I've had enough!"

"Count me out! I'm gone!" all of the five men run away

"Wait!"

"It's okay, let them leave" Goreinu said

"But then we can't have a match!"

"I'll count as two" Goreinu said "You're doing the same thing, so it shouldn't be a problem"

Goreinu forms an ape with his _Nen _

"Yeah it's fine" Razor said "Now it's eight on eight"

"I'll explain the rules" Razor said as they stand by on their place "The game start with one outside player and seven inside. The first team to run out of inside players loses. Any player inside the court who's hit by a ball thrown by and opponent is out, and must move outside. However, you may bring one player inside the court again by saying "Back". And if the ball hits an area outside the court, without any players, the opposing team gets the ball. Now, the important stuff..." Razor paused

"The rules regarding hits employ a cushion effect. For example, If I throw the ball and it hits opposing player A, ricochet, and hits opposing player B before hitting the floor, both A and B are out. But if player B in that scenario is able to catch the ball, player A is safe. But if I throw the ball and it hits opposing player A, ricochets, and hits me teammate, player C, before hitting the floor, only player C is out and if player C catches the ball player A is out" Razor finished

"Eh.. Eto..." Gon's head started to make smoke

"Do you have any question?"

"If an outside player hits someone with the ball, is the hit player out?" Killua ask

"Naturally, they're out. But only one player can return to the court using Back" Razor said as he throw the ball to the ref

"I'm number 0, the ref. Let's have a clean game. We will now begin the game" He says "Ready... Go" he threw the ball as Killua quickly jumps

"You can make the first move" Razor said when he sees Killua stop moving. Killua throw the ball towards Goreinu who catch the ball

"You sound quiet confident, Here's a little greeting, then!" He yelled before throwing the ball and hits player 4 before hitting the floor

"Yatta!" Chitanda cheered

"Yes! That one down" Goreinu said

"Good let's keep this up" He said after receiving the ball and throw the ball towards number five before the ape caught the ball and throw it to Goreinu again

"Okay! That's two down!" Kess said

"Oh, this is easy" Goreinu said

"Okay, all ready to go..." Razor said

"What did you say?" Goreinu said

"I'm prepare to defeat you now" Razor said

"Heh, that's funny" Goreinu said as he focused his _Nen _on the ball and throw the ball "Show us what you've got!"

Razor easily caught the ball as everyone gasped

'_H-He stop it with only one hand?' _Goreinu thought

"Now then..." Razor said "Time to launch the counterattack!" Razor yelled as he throw the ball

'_It's so fast! Can I dodge it? No! I'll die!' _Goreinu thought as the ball came closer

"White Goreinu!" Goreinu said before the white ape appeared to replace him but suddenly Chitanda appeared in front of it

"Oi! Chitanda!" Killua yelled

"Chi-chan!" Gon yelled

"Watch out!" Biscuit yelled too as Chitanda hit the ball with her bare hand towards Razor who catch the ball

"Nice one" Razor said _'How can she hit that? Wait... Is she? No it can't be' _Razor thought

"Chitanda... You scared me" Killua sighed

"S-sorry" She smiled sheepishly as Tsezguerra stares at her in disbelieve _'How the hell did she do that? Anyone who touch that kind of ball will die or at least have scratches... How did she.. do that?' _he thought

"All right let's move on!" Razor throw the ball to his teammate

'_That pass is so fast!' _Killua thought as Razor continue to pass the ball repeatedly

'_I can't follow the ball!' _Tsezguerra thought as the opponent throw the ball from his behind

"Tsezguerra!" Gon yelled

"B-behind you!" Chitanda say as the ball hit his back before it hit the white ape as it disappeared and hit the floor as Killua catch it

"It's so heavy as a bowling ball" He whispered

"I-it sure is" Chitanda says from his side before she runs towards Tsezguerra

"Hey! Patch him up!" Razor yelled as some of the pirates come towards Tsezguerra

"I'm fine...D-don't touch me" he said

"C-can I have a time out?" Chitanda ask as the ref looked towards Razor

"Sure" He said

"C-come... Tsezguerra-san... I'll try to tend your wound" Chitanda lead him to outside of the court and sat him down on the floor. She examines his back and said

"L-lucky you didn't get a lethal blow..." Chitanda whispered

"Yeah..." He nodded

"C-can you take off your shirt... Um.. please?" She blushes

"Sure" He said before taking off his shirt

"C-can i have a bottle of water?" She ask to one of the pirates

"Hai!" He said before disappearing and appearing with a bottle of water

"What are you trying to do with the water?" Tsezguerra ask as Killua, Biscuit and Gon walks towards them.

"Why are you naked, old man?" Killua ask a bit annoyed

"She made me to"

"Huh? Chi-chan did? Did you just cheat on Killua?" Gon ask innocently

"Baka!" Biscuit yelled

"Ouch! I was kidding" Gon said as Chitanda giggled and open the lid of the bottle. She focused on her _Nen _as the water gathered on the palm of her hand

"She is a transmutter?" Tsezguerra ask to Killua

"Yeah" he nodded

"What are you trying to do, Chi-chan?" Gon ask

"T-tending his wound..." Chitanda said as she put her hand to his back

"Chiyu Mizu... my nen power" She muttered as the water started to glow

"Cool..." Barry said

"Totally cool" Biscuit said

"Impressive" Hisoka said

'_As I thought... it is her...' _Razor thought

"A-are you feeling better?" Chitanda ask

"Yeah... much better" He said

"Well, we must return to the court, time out is up" Killua said as he helps her to stand up

"Let's start" Razor said as they stand in their place

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**+****Chiyu Mizu **(治癒水, "Healing Water")

**+Yatta = Yay! (dedicating to a victory)**

**+Baka=Stupid**

**I've got nothing to say... er... PLEASE REVIEW! JA NE! OH, AND THANKS FOR READING THIS! I LOVE YOU ALL! JA NE!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
